Bottom Izaya drabbles
by Animeangel1798
Summary: Just a bunch of random Izaya porn drabbles. I need somewhere to post all my head-cannons so I will be turning them into drabbles and putting them here. I'll take requests at izaya-is-life. tumblr . com You can see a full list of tags and pairings on my A03: Animeangel1798
1. 4 letter word

This will be a random mix of songfics and drabbles. All will have Izaya on bottom 3 I will accept most requests so if you want something drop me an ask on tumblr! Anon is on if you're shy 3

Song for this chapter: Four letter word by Cash Cash

Chapter rating: M

* * *

 _~Love me like a four letter word, my fantasy is more like a curse, profanity is what I deserve, cuz I'm an animal and I want you to love me like a 4 letter word~_

Izaya smirked as Shizuo pinned him to the wall, switchblade flung in a random direction, it had only been a matter of time until the monster would catch him after all, today just happened to be that day.

"Neh~ What is Shizu-chan going to do now that he's caught me?"

He was completely confidant that he could take anything Shizuo threw at him, Shizuo hated him but even so Shizuo wouldn't want to kill him, no matter what he said on the subject.

Shizuo just glared

"I hate your guts Flea what do you think I'm going to do?"

Izaya just laughed

"I don't think Shizuo's going to do anything. At the most I'll go home with some bruises."

Shizuo pushed him harder against the wall with a snarl

"Don't underestimate me Flea."

Izaya smiled

"I'm overestimating you Shizu-chan! I don't have a single bruise yet. I thought Shizu-chan hated me~ Maybe he likes me more than he thought."

Shizuo saw red and brought his arm back, ready to punch Izaya's lights out but then he stopped, a smirk of his own forming, his smirk grew bigger when Izaya's eyebrows drew together slightly as if confused.

"You aren't scared of pain Louse? Then what are you scared of? You love humanity but have YOU ever been loved?"

Izaya grimaced, Shizuo was being unpredictable again, this is why he hated Shizuo, he rolled his eyes

"Shizu-chan asks weird questions. I'm not scared of anything. And of course not all of my humans love me but some do. It's a tragic fact that you can't please everybody."

Shizuo just smirked again

"Not that kind of love Izaya. Let me make it clearer, have you ever been fucked?"

Izaya stiffened surley the protozoan didn't mean-? No. He wouldn't. It was just a way to mess with his head. Izaya laughed

"I didn't take Shizu-chan for the type to make those kinds of jokes. But for the record, I haven't. Humans are best when loved from afar."

Shizuo's smirk turned wicked and he couldn't help but laugh

"It wasn't a joke Flea but I'm surprised you're still a virgin. There were some rumors in high school that never got cleared up."

Izaya frowned, rumors? He'd never heard of any rumors about himself that implied he was promiscuous in any way... he'd heard all the other rumors but not those? And if Shizuo wasn't joking then why would he even care?

Shizuo chuckled at the look of consternation on Izaya's face and moved to grab Izaya's wrists in one hand, bringing them up over Izaya's head till they were pressed against the wall over Izaya's head. His other hand moved slowly down Izaya's side until he reached the edge of Izaya's shirt.

For the first time that night Izaya began to feel worried, what was Shizuo planning? He shivered slightly as Shizuo's hand slid under his shirt and over the tender skin of his stomach. Izaya was confused and slightly worried, where was Shizuo going with this?

Shizuo's finger dipped into his bellybutton and Izaya couldn't help but gasp, finding his voice suddenly

"Sh-shizu-chan what are you doing?"

Shizuo just smiled

"It's a four letter word Flea. I wonder if you're smart enough to figure it out."

Izaya opened his mouth to protest but Shizuo's hand brushed his nipple and all that came out was an odd squeak, blush rising to his cheeks. Shizuo smiled and brushed over it again, rubbing the pad of his finger over it gently and Izaya squirmed slightly.

"Sh-Shizu-chan is weird..."

Shizuo laughed

"Still haven't figured it out Flea?"

He pinched Izaya's nipple roughly and Izaya cried out, pain and slight pleasure shooting through his chest and down to his groin. Shizuo grinned and did the same to Izaya's other nipple causing Izaya to yelp, squirming again at the pleasurable pain.

Shizuo grinned at the look on Izaya's face, confusion and pleasure written all over it. Shizuo began to ease Izaya's shirt up over his head, Izaya struggled but it didn't do anything and soon Izaya was shirtless, Shizuo was glad Izaya had chosen not to wear his signature jacket today.

Izaya shivered as the cool air and Shizuo's heated gaze met his bare skin. His mind was racing frantically to think of a way out of this... situation. He still had no idea what Shizuo was doing but he did know it was weird, he almost wanted Shizuo to just punch him and get it over with. Predictable Shizuo was much preferable to this odd intense Shizuo.

Shizuo made sure Izaya was looking at him before he leaned down and licked over Izaya's nipple, the jolt of arousal that ran up Izaya's spine made him arch and gasp. Shizuo smirked and licked over it again before pulling away slightly and blowing a breath of cold air over it gently.

Izaya whimpered, arousal shivering up his spine and couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips when Shizuo took the hardened nub into his mouth and gently scraped his teeth over it. Izaya bit his lip, determined not to let anymore sounds out. Wherever Shizuo was going with this Izaya wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of anymore reactions.

Shizuo licked over the hard nub one last time before moving upwards to Izaya's neck. He placed a small kiss at the junction between Izaya's neck and shoulder before biting down. Izaya's back arched slightly and he hisses at the light pain. It hurt but it felt good as well. Shizuo smirked as he sucked a hickey onto Izaya's neck, licking over it in apology.

As he sucked bruises into Izaya's neck, causing Izaya to his and squirm, he slid his hand downward over Izaya's toned stomach and began to unbutton his pants. Izaya froze, it suddenly clicked what Shizuo was trying to do. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"H-hey!"

He stuttered as Shizuo pulled his pants and boxers down around his calves in one swift motion. Shizuo ignored him in favor of staring at Izaya's arousal, which twitched traitorously at Shizuo's heated gaze.

Shizuo grinned

"You're already hard Flea? I haven't even gotten started."

Izaya flushed and glared slightly though the effect of the glare was hampered by his flushed face and dilated eyes half lidded with pleasure.

Shizuo pulled his own pants down next before leaning his hips against Izaya's grinding their cocks together. It didn't take long before Izaya was trembling and Shizuo was hard. Shizuo smiled and brought his hand up to Izaya's mouth, smoothing Izaya's lip away from his teeth. Shizuo tapped a finger against Izaya's lips

"Open up Flea. The wetter you make my fingers the less this'll hurt."

Izaya grit his teeth but opened his mouth anyway, he knew enough about what was going to happen that he'd need to get Shizuo's fingers really wet. Reluctantly he closed his mouth over Shizuo's fingers, tongue dancing over and between them trying to coat them with as much saliva as he could supply.

Shizuo grunted and pulled his fingers away from Izaya who was trembling in anticipation and a tiny amount of fear. He'd never thought about having sex, it just hadn't been something he'd ever worried about. Sure he'd masturbated but he'd never gone farther than what was necessary to get himself off. Now he was going to lose his virginity to this monster and he had to wonder where his confidence at the start had gone to.

Shizuo brought his hand down between Izaya's legs, keeping them apart with his own leg as he rubbed lightly over Izaya's entrance before slipping a finger inside slowly.

Izaya grimaced, it didn't quite hurt but it didn't feel very pleasant either. Shizuo slowly entered another finger and Izaya gasped as the stretch started to hurt. Shizuo noticed his discomfort and moved his fingers carefully and with purpose, hooking them just right and brushing over something that had shots of lightning arching up Izaya's spine.

Izaya's vow of silence broke immediately as he cried out and Shizuo smirked, prodding at that spot continuously as he added the third finger. Izaya didn't even notice.

When Shizuo thought Izaya was ready he pulled his fingers away and stroked over his own cock once, smearing as much of the leftover saliva on himself as he could, pulling one of Izaya's legs up over his shoulder and the other around his hip before lining himself up with Izaya's opening and slowly beginning to push inside.

Izaya made a broken noise, back arching trying to get way. It hurt, oh god it hurt, but then Shizuo hit his prostate and Izaya couldn't help but moan brokenly. Shizuo had stopped right against his prostate as he held still to let Izaya adjust.

Izaya trembled, hips squirming and every movement brushed Shizuo against his prostate. Izaya could barely even think, soft moans falling almost constantly from his lips.

Shizuo smiled and Izaya whimpered as Shizuo began to move in a slow, steady rhythm. He managed to at least brush Izaya's prostate every time he thrust in and Izaya was almost sobbing at the pleasure, barely noticing when Shizuo let go of his hands to hold his hips up.

"Fuck you're tight Flea."

Izaya just wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, burying his face against his shoulder as Shizuo began to speed up his thrusts. He couldn't control his noises anymore

"Ahh! Sh-Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo just grunted speeding up his pace even more, thrusting hard and fast. In a distant corner of Izaya's mind he realized he'd definitely have bruises on his back after this. The thought was driven from his head immediately however when Shizuo's hand came down to stroke over his dick.

Izaya could only moan as Shizuo stroked him and pounded his prostate at the same time. He felt a sensation like a coil tightening in his stomach, getting tighter and tighter as Shizuo thrust. Shizuo gave a particularly hard thrust as he thumbed over the head of Izaya's cock and Izaya cried out as the coil snapped

"Shizu-chan!"

Then he was coming all over Shizuo's hand and his own stomach. Shizuo grunted as Izaya's tight walls clenched around him and then he was coming as well, hips thrusting erratically as he emptied himself inside of Izaya.

They stayed still for a few minutes longer before Shizuo removed himself from Izaya with a tired smirk

"Ever figure out that four letter word Flea?"

Izaya just glared, effect hampered by his tired and disheveled appearance. Shizuo grinned

"That's what I though."

Izaya just pulled away from the wall and began to gather his clothes back into their rightful places, sending Shizuo weary glances every now and then. Shizuo just laughed and lit a cigarette, fixing his own clothes absentmindedly. Izaya grabbed his switchblade and shot Shizuo one last glare before limping his way to the end of the alley.

Shizuo smirked

"Oi Flea!"

Izaya turned to him with an annoyed look. Shizuo smiled

"If I catch you again I'll do a lot more than that."

Izaya glared and turned sharply on his heel, stalking away the best he could with a limp. Shizuo just laughed, today was a good day.


	2. A simple touch

Izaya x Shinra okay. I have no excuse for this filth lol... I love Celty okay but I had to write this! Hope you enjoy lol

* * *

It had started innocently enough. They'd been eating lunch together and Shinra had jokingly put an arm over Izaya's shoulders while ranting about Celty. Izaya had tensed up immediately in surprise as a slightly flustered look crossed his face before he recovered enough to glare. Shinra had just smiled and slid his arm away, not wanting to reveal how much the reaction intrigued him.

It had only progressed from there, Shinra had managed to subtly touch Izaya at least once a day and Izaya's reactions were just too entertaining, blushing and squirming like a school girl. If Shinra didn't know any better he would have said Izaya had a crush. He didn't though, Shinra knew enough about Izaya's home life to know that he'd grown up with only the bare minimum of attention and affection. Gentle touches to someone that touch-starved would be both strange and compelling. Really Izaya acting this way was to be expected, he wanted to see how far could he take this.

Shinra was basically turning his friend into his own personal social experiment. He knew Izaya reacted to lots of things differently than other people, he was curious to see how Izaya would react if he went a step further, if he took his friendly pokes and prods to a slightly less innocent level what would happen?

Izaya would be furious if he knew what Shinra was thinking, Shinra was risking their friendship for this but he was sure it would work out fine. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction definitely brought it back.

That was how it had come to this, Izaya tied down to his own bed, blindfolded and half naked as Shinra straddled him and showered every part of his torso with gentle, teasing touches. It had taken months to get to this point. Honestly Shinra hadn't known Izaya trusted him enough for this. It made him happy to know Izaya thought of him as a true friend, it almost made him feel bad about this whole experiment but he would persist... for science!

(He refused to allow the niggling thought that he had enough experimental data to prove his theory without fucking his best friend. The fact that Izaya was gorgeous had nothing to do with this decision... Definitely not.)

Izaya spoke up suddenly, nervously biting his lip

"I should probably tell you I've never done this before... You better know what your doing."

Shinra ignored the rush of heat at Izaya's confession and smiled

"Don't worry, I've studied the theory very thoroughly."

Izaya grimaced

"I suppose I'll just have to trust you on that..."

His voice was filled with enough sarcasm that it almost blocked the tremor in his voice when Shinra's questing fingers ran over his nipples. Shinra just laughed lightly as he ran his thumbs over the hardened points causing Izaya to gasp slightly

"You'll have to trust me on a lot of things Izaya~"

He pressed a kiss to Izaya's cheek and reached for the ball gag on the bedside table

"Be good and open up now~"

Izaya grimaced once more but opened his mouth for the gag. Shinra secured it in place and placed a gentle kiss to Izaya's forehead, enjoying the blush his actions caused. Izaya already looked so debauched and they hadn't even really started. Shinra got a few more things from the table and gave Izaya a small, bright red rubber ball to hold

"Let go of this if you want me to stop. Only do it if you really mean it though."

Izaya nodded, practically trembling with anticipation. Shinra brushed Izaya's hair away from his cheeks with a smile

"You're so obedient Izaya. It's kinda cute."

Shinra had said it mostly just to tease him a little, he liked to irritate Izaya just as much as he liked to please him, what he hadn't expected was the tiny whimper Izaya let out as hips hips twitched at the praise. He tried to cover it up with a scowl but Shinra had seen it.

His lips curled into a wide smirk without him realizing. Oh this was too fun! Izaya had a praise kink along with being touch-starved. Shinra was having the time of his life. Izaya wasn't leaving here till he'd had his fill. He traced a slow path down Izaya's abdomen

"You know, if you're a virgin now's a good time to experiment and see what all you're into. We can go down the list and try everything! Want to? Of course, we won't do anything too hardcore but there's plenty we can do just like this."

Izaya hesitated for a moment, brow furrowing in thought, but eventually nodded. Shinra beamed as a giddy rush of emotion filled his chest. It was a huge ego boost to think Izaya trusted him this much. He bit his lip to keep an excited laugh from escaping, he needed to be serious now.

"Let's start with pain!"

Before Izaya had time to complain Shinra scratched his blunt nails down Izaya's sides, causing Izaya to hiss and squirm. Shinra did it again, harder this time and Izaya's back arched, a muffled moan filtered through the gag and Shinra laughed

"So that's a yes~ What about humiliation? If I started calling you dirty names would you moan for me? You'd make such a pretty little slut. When I'm done with you that's basically what you'll be. Nobody normal lets their friend tie them to a bed for their first time~ But you're such a good, willing whore aren't you."

Izaya was trying his best to hide it but Shinra knew it was affecting him. By the time Shinra got to 'good, willing whore' Izaya let loose the hottest noise Shinra had ever heard. It was halfway between a moan and a whimper, the gag causing it to come out slightly strangled. Izaya's face flushed scarlet and Shinra decided to do the kind thing and keep his comments to himself, though he half wondered if he should start taking notes, maybe make a video recording?

Izaya gave an impatient huff through his nose and wiggled slightly, Shinra set the idea aside for next time. (Disregarding that Izaya had only agreed to once and that the experiment would be beyond completed by then.)

"Lets move on to something else shall we? I'm gonna take your pants off now."

Izaya nodded, face still flushed. He lifted his hips as Shinra tugged his pants and boxers down and off leaving Izaya bare and vulnerable for Shinra to enjoy. Shinra noted happily that Izaya was hard and leaking just from some gentle touches and name calling. Shinra had hit the jackpot.

Shinra hummed an approving noise as he pinned Izaya's thighs wide open, enjoying the view, as Izaya struggled to close his legs. Shinra just smiled before licking a long stripe up Izaya's length earning him a moan. Shinra hummed a laugh around him as he took him into his mouth, this really was too much fun.

*** pov switch ***

Shinra's mouth sunk around his leaking member and Izaya, try as he might, couldn't stop the sounds he made in response. He could only be glad that the gag muffled most of them. This was a special kind of torture, he hadn't really expected to get this into it but Shinra had found, and pressed, all his buttons. Some of them were things he didn't even know he liked. The rush of arousal at his helplessness, the praise, the name calling... it was almost too much.

His hips jerked and he cried out as Shinra sucked him as hard as he could, heat curling like a spring in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't last much longer when Shinra pulled off with a pop, as he stroked Izaya's length twice. He pressed a kiss to the head and Izaya could hear the smirk in his voice

"Be a good boy and come~."

Izaya cursed silently and did, a loud keen of pleasure slipping past the gag as he came, hips squirming as the heat rushed through him. White spots blossomed across his vision when he finally came down from his high. He heard Shinra chuckle

"That was fast, well I guess it's to be expected. We aren't done though so I hope you're prepared~."

Izaya groaned at the thought, excited and nervous all at once. Shinra sounded entirely too cheerful to be trusted but just this once it might be worth it.

'Bring it on.'

He thought internally. He was sure he could take anything Shinra dished out... Hopefully.


	3. Play time with Delic

I really love Delic x Izaya like ugh. This was requested on tumblr. 3 Hope you enjoy UuU

* * *

If there was one thing Izaya loved more than manipulating people it was a good fuck, he hid it well but he was always up for anything, it was the entire reason Delic had singled him out in high school. Izaya was, and still is, Delic's number one choice for a bit of fun. There were never strings attached to their encounters (though chains and silk ties made frequent appearances) it was nothing more than a mutually beneficial arrangement, one that they always enjoyed it to it's fullest.

Currently Delic had Izaya tied up like a lovely present, pink lips stretched around a ball gag and hands tied behind his back. His cheeks were flushed bright red and he was clad only in a pair of pink lacy panties with bows on the sides. Delic smirked at the picture he made, hair mussed and positioned just right to look absolutely lewd, and reached forward to press a hand to the front of Izaya's cute panties rubbing at the bulge he found there just to hear Izaya's sweet whimper.

Delic could never get enough of how slutty Izaya was. It was always amazing to make the feared informant beg for him, even more impressive was the fact that Delic was the only one Izaya had ever slept with, though not out of some silly misplaced affections, it was simply that Izaya had high standards. It had taken a lot of seduction and convincing but eventually Delic had gotten Izaya in his bed (and everywhere else in his apartment.) Since then Delic and Izaya had been fucking as often as possible. It was a huge boost to Delic's pride that he was the only one Izaya would sleep with. Another good thing was Izaya didn't care if he slept with other people, as long as Delic used protection, of course (as if Delic wouldn't do that anyway.)

Izaya glared at him, clearly annoyed with the teasing, Delic gave him a smile

"What? Did you want something sweetheart?"

Izaya gave him a flat look before falling into character, back arching as he ground up into Delic's palm. A pitiful whimper slipped out from behind the gag as Izaya gave him a desperate, tearful look. Delic moaned slightly. Izaya was way to good at the innocent act. Izaya took his moan as a good sign and he let a few more cute noise slip out as he closed his legs chastely around Delic's hand, hips twitching shyly. Delic cursed and pulled his hand away as he grabbed Izaya's hips and flipped him onto his front with his ass in the air. He reached up and slipped off the gag.

Izaya shot him a sharp smirk over his shoulder

"Something wrong Delic?"

Delic smacked his ass hard and Izaya yelped, face going red. Delic grinned

"I think you forgot who you're talking to Iza-chan~"

Izaya's eyes narrowed in annoyance but he rolled with it anyway, voice going quite and soft

"I'm sorry Delic-sama. I won't do it again."

Delic grinned

"I'll have to punish you for your wrong-doing. Sorry doesn't make it better."

He finished off his sentence with another harsh smack and Izaya yelped again, squirming slightly like he wanted to wiggle away. Delic gave Izaya a gentle smile

"Over my lap sweetheart."

Izaya pouted at him but did as he was told. Once he was in place Delic settled a hand on his lower back and lifted the other one in preparation. He brought it down fast and Izaya gasped. Delic didn't give him a reprieve, each smack came down fast and hard, in no time Izaya was whimpering and moaning Delic's name.

"Ah~ De-Delic-sama!"

Delic smiled and pressed a kiss to Izaya's shoulder blade as he ran a gentle caress over Izaya's now-red behind. Izaya squirmed but didn't speak as Delic positioned him on the bed. Delic stroked over his hair and sighed

"You aren't supposed to enjoy your punishment."

Izaya looked up at him and pouted

"I didn't mean to."

Delic internally rolled his eyes, Izaya was the biggest pain slut he knew, externally he just smirked

"Well now that you've been punished what should we do? What do you want?"

Izaya blushed and lowered his gaze, still playing shy for Delic. He bit his lip and whispered

"I want you to fuck me."

Delic grinned

"What was that sweetheart?"

Izaya swallowed, somehow pulling off the shy look even while rock hard and desperate. He looked Delic right in the eyes

"Please fuck me Delic-sama. I need you."

Delic groaned and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they kissed his hand snuck down the tease at Izaya's entrance, he'd already prepared him earlier but it was better to make sure Izaya was ready. He teased Izaya a little before pulling out his finger and lining himself up Izaya looked up at him as he entered and Delic pushed in with a groan

"You're gonna be the death of me babe."

Izaya gave him a sharp look

"Don't call me that."

Delic rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah."

And just to shut Izaya up he rolled his hips forward in a hard thrust that had Izaya gasping, hands grasping at the ropes around his wrists. Delic gave him a wicked grin and set a quick pace to his thrust. He found Izaya's prostate and pounded at it hard and fast. Izaya arched into his thrust, quick whimpers falling from his lips. Delic grabbed one of his legs and set it over his shoulder, the change of position allowing him to reach deeper making Izaya cry out.

It didn't take long after that for Izaya to come and Delic followed right after, spilling into the condom as Izaya's tight heat clenched around him. After a few seconds of recovery Delic pulled out and Izaya gave a small shiver of discomfort. Delic gave him a quick kiss and smiled

"You made a mess sweetheart. Maybe I should help you clean it up~"

He scooped up a bit of Izaya's cum on his finger and smiled

"Lick it clean like a good boy Iza-chan~"

Izaya gave him a glare but let Delic slip the finger in his mouth. He licked and sucked at Delic's finger till it was clean and then Delic scooped up more. Once Izaya's stomach was clean Delic gave him another kiss and untied the ropes on his wrists. Izaya rubbed his red wrists and sighed

"Was that last bit really necessary?"

Delic shrugged, lighting a cigarette and sending Izaya a smirk

"Probably not but it was hot."

Izaya rolled his eyes and reached out, he pulled Delic's cigarette from his hand and put it out in a glass of water

"Don't smoke in here"

Delic frowned and pinched Izaya's thigh

"Fine. I'm staying over tonight by the way, I'm too tired to go all the way home."

Izaya sighed and got up to put on some nightclothes

"I guess that's okay but you have to leave in the morning so I can work."

Delic grabbed Izaya's wrist and dragged him back to bed. He wrapped his arms around Izaya as he struggled. Finally Izaya stopped with a huff

"I hold out hope that you will one day give up your cuddling habits."

Delic grinned and gave Izaya a mockingly gentle kiss on the cheek

"Love you too babe."

Only to receive a sharp prod from one of Izaya's many knives. Delic just laughed and squeezed Izaya tighter against him. They were both asleep soon after, this kind of thing was their normal. Sex and snarking was their way of interacting with each other. It was the perfect arrangement.


	4. What you want or what you need?

I have a weakness for Shikizaya tbh, no actual smut in this chapter but plenty of feels UuU, song is the Charmed theme song. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

"I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does. See I've already waited to long. And all my hope is gone."

It was 11:37 at night when Shiki's phone went off, one glance at the caller ID put him on guard as he answered

"It's rather late Orihara-san."

He settled in for a long conversation, expecting a witty retort or a sarcastic comment, all he received was silence. He sighed

"I'm busy informant. What do you want."

There was a short, tense silence then, finally, Izaya spoke

"Do you remember the terms of my contract."

Shiki's brow furrowed. Izaya's voice sounded strained, Shiki knew something was wrong in an instant, instead of bringing it up he decided to see where this was going

"Which part?"

A shaky sigh filtered through the phone and shuffling could be heard

"Payment methods."

Shiki's frown deepened

"Payment was to be made in a method of your choice as long as all information was accurate."

Izaya replied back quickly, a sliver of his normal tone slipping into his voice

"I'm glad you remember, I'm on your front porch."

And the line went dead. Shiki glared at his phone, he could already feel a headache coming on, he rubbed a hand over his face and went to open the door. Izaya stood there with an almost convincing smirk, Shiki was good at reading people though so he saw through it in an instant. He took note of the bags under dark eyes and let Izaya in without a word. He heard the door shut and the quiet shuffle of the informants shoes being removed. Shiki ignored this and sat back down on the couch as Izaya moved to join him. A moment of silence passed while Shiki lit a cigarette and gave Izaya a considering look

"What's wrong Orihara-san?"

Izaya pulled on a fake smile

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink? It's rude to be so blunt you know."

Shiki rolled his eyes

"It's rude to show up uninvited as well but it didn't stop you. now tell me, why are you here."

Izaya pouted with a sigh

"I've simply decided to change the payment method for one day."

Shiki raised an eyebrow

"I didn't ask for any info lately, what payment do you think you deserve?"

Izaya leaned closer

"It's true that you haven't asked for me lately but there must be something you'd like to know~"

Shiki reached forward to flick his ashes and gave Izaya a frown

"I'm sure there is but I'd like to know what I'll have to pay before I ask anything."

There was a tense silence as they sized each other up and finally Izaya's eyes dropped in submission

"I want you to fuck me."

He said it quiet but firm and there was no way to misunderstand that he meant it. Shiki went silent. He took note of the slouch of Izaya's shoulders and the tight, subtle misery in his eyes. Shiki knew that look all to well so he sighed

"Alright. I'll ask you a suitable question then."

Izaya's eyes went wide and a barely perceptible shudder ran through him, Shiki almost smiled, Izaya hadn't expected to get his way. Izaya got his composure back quickly and shot Shiki a dull smile

"What would you like to know Shiki-san?"

Shiki put out his cigarette and turned to catch Izaya's cheek with his hand, thumb rubbing over the skin as Izaya tensed. Shiki just gave Izaya a serious look

"I want to know why you want this, and how you want it."

Izaya's face flushed slightly and there was a slight quiver at his lips as words clearly failed him for a second. The air around them was tense and Izaya had leaned closer until he was practically in Shiki's lap. Izaya's eyelashes fluttered slighty as he blinked before finally answering

"I want it because I like Shiki-san."

It was a boldfaced lie but Shiki let it pass, it was a reason as good as any. Shiki brushed his lips over Izaya's and hummed slightly

"And the second part?"

Another flutter of lashes as pink lips parted on a soft sigh. Russet eyes glinted as Izaya purred

"Make it rough."

Shiki nodded, he understood.

In an instant Shiki had Izaya up off the couch and drug him to his bedroom. He pushed Izaya onto the bed and attacked his neck with sharp teeth and hard sucks. Izaya was squirming and gasping already. Shiki pulled away to divest Izaya of his jacket and shirt before pinning Izaya's arms over his head, there was an appealing blush spread over Izaya's cheeks and red marks stood out up and down Izaya's neck. It was a ridiculously enticing picture. Izaya gave him a look

"Ne~ What are you thinking Shiki-san? You can tell me~."

Shiki frowned at the tension under the words

"What do you want me to say?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed

"I'd like to know what you think."

Shiki had a flash of understanding

"Do you want me to call you a pathetic piece of garbage, tell you that nobody loves you?'

He could see the words hit Izaya like blows but Izaya's face split into a sharp grin

"Well you wouldn't be the first."

And suddenly Shiki knew, whether Izaya knew or not was inconsequential, Shiki knew what needed to be done and he planned to do it with or without cooperation.

"Stay here. Don't move."

Izaya frowned but stayed still as Shiki moved towards the closet. He took out a small bag and returned to the bed. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a silk tie and reached for Izaya's wrists. He didn't grab him, just made a slow move to take them. Izaya didn't protest so he brought them up and tied them to the headboard. Gentle hands gripped Izaya's pants and gave a slight tug. Izaya's hips rose to help Shiki remove them, the boxers followed. Two more ties took care of his ankles. Izaya was spread out and open on his bed and Shiki nearly groaned at the sight he made. Izaya's blush had spread furthur, whether from embarrassment or excitement Shiki didn't know, though he'd guess it was a little of both. Shiki reached into the bag a third time and pulled out 3 items. Izaya's eyes went wide as he saw the third item and Shiki just smiled

"I'll leave wearing that up to you."

He picked up the fourth tie and tied it over Izaya's eyes then he stopped.

"These last two items are up to you. You know what they are and neither choice will change how I treat you tonight" a small lie but a necessary one. Which items Izaya was okay with would be telling, Shiki would adjust his strategy accordingly. He could practically see the gears turning in the informants head so he gave him the time he needed to think. He began pressing soft kisses up and down Izaya's sides causing Izaya's hips to jerk at the ticklish pleasure.

"I'll wear them Shiki-san."

Shiki smiled and placed one last kiss on Izaya's hip bone.

He grabbed the collar first and gave Izaya's neck a gentle brush as warning before buckling it in place, next came the cock ring and Shiki gave Izaya's erection a few teasing strokes before sliding it on as well. He pulled back to admire the picture the informant made. Red blush spread over creamy skin, a few scars here and there, and a neck covered in love bites. Izaya huffed slightly

"Hurry up Shiki-san! And might I add that you never told me what you were thinking."

Izaya sounded indignant but the tightness of his shoulders told Shiki that he was uncomfortable with Shiki's observation of his vulnerable state. Shiki sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to Izaya's lips and trailing to his ear

"I think, Orihara-san, that you came here because you were miserable. I think something has gotten you down or someone convinced you you are unlovable. I don't love you but I can guarantee that you are not unlovable."

Izaya's jaw clenched and his brows furrowed beneath the tie. Shiki just nipped his earlobe

"I also think that you came here to get used, feel as filthy on the outside as you do inside. I'll have to disappoint you there because that's not what you need."

Pressing another soft kiss to Izaya's lips he was unsurprised as teeth latched on to him with wicked force, he just deepened the kiss as Izaya's prideful struggles wore down, when he finally pulled back Izaya was panting and the blindfold was suspiciously damp. Shiki was unsurprised to learn Izaya was a silent crier. He stroked a hand through Izaya's hair

"Are you done now?"

Izaya's jaw clenched once more before he gave a shaky sigh

"...Yes."

Shiki traced over the collar and Izaya's head tilted back in automatic submission. Shiki smiled.

"Allow me to show you what it's like to make love Orihara-san, it makes a world of difference I assure you."

Shiki saw Izaya's throat work over a swallow, and a moment of indecision passed between them but then Izaya nodded and all his masks fell away letting Shiki know just how much he needed this. Shiki knew plenty about the misery of self disgust, Izaya couldn't have picked a better man for this. Izaya's lips parted and Shiki leaned in for another kiss, this time there was nothing but slow sweet movements. Shiki was giving Izaya what he needed and there was no shame to be had.


	5. Romantic Sin

I'm Kasuiza trash. I've looked everywhere for top kasuka and bottom Izaya fics but I haven't found a single one . I wrote my own instead UuU Enjoy~

* * *

Kasuka stared silently as Izaya paced back and forth, clearly something had upset him. He was just in one of those moods. After a few more minutes of pacing Kasuka stood and walked into the informants path. A flicker of annoyance crossed Izaya's face

"What?"

He sounded sullen. Kasuka just pulled Izaya into a tight hug ignoring the immediate struggles, as he led Izaya to the couch. They ended up with Izaya straddling his lap and Kasuka couldn't bring himself to be anything but pleased. Izaya pouted

"What do you want Kasuka?"

Kasuka just hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss below his ear before muttering

"You seem stressed."

Izaya sighed, the exhale ruffling Kasuka's hair.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble with a job from Shiki-san, the information is proving more difficult to gather than I thought."

Kasuka hummed to show he was listening even as he began placing soft, chaste kisses up and down his lovers neck. Izaya let out a small appreciative noise and kept talking

"Your brother chased me out of the city again, which is only adding to the problem since I need to gather the info in person-"

He trailed off with a soft sigh as Kasuka nipped gently at a sensitive area. Kasuka smiled slightly and replied

"I hope you weren't hurt."

Izaya hummed

"Shizu-chan has been a lot less violent since you told him about us but he still doesn't like me in the city. I think the only way he's let me stay even for a few hours was if I was with you."

Kasuka trailed one last row of kisses up Izaya's neck ending with a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I'm glad to hear you two are getting along a little better."

Izaya frowned with a slight blush

"Are you going to kiss me or not~"

He whined and Kasuaka had to smile

"Since you asked."

And pressed his lips to Izaya's. It was a slow sweet kiss and Izaya moaned quietly in approval. Kasuka nipped gently at his lower lip and Izaya opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. When they pulled back for air Izaya was even more flushed and his breathing seemed affected. Kasuka let his hands slide up the back of Izaya's shirt to play along the sensitive skin on his lower back. His fingers traced nonsense patterns over the skin as he pressed a kiss to Izaya's cheek.

Izaya shivered as the actor's hands trailed over skin and leaned his head on Kasuka's shoulder with a slight whine

"Are we actually going to have sex or are you just a really affectionate cuddler?"

Kasuka scratched lightly across his back and over his sides.

"Both."

Izaya heaved a shaky breath and sat up to give Kasuka a small glare. It really just made him look cute but Kasuka let him believe it was effective.

"Are you going to tease me forever?"

Kasuka held in a smile

"Your definition of forever is very different than mine, besides I like to take it slow."

Izaya just sighed and reached down to unbutton his jeans

"At least let me go my pace for once."

There was no real bitterness behind his words, Izaya always thoroughly enjoyed himself, it was just that Izaya didn't have the patience for Kasuka's seemingly endless teasing. Kasuka just liked to see how wrecked Izaya was after long foreplay, not to mention that Izaya liked it gentle just as much as he liked it hard, Kasuka was very good at knowing just how Izaya needed it on a day to day basis. Today Izaya was upset so Kasuka would be sweet and loving, not that he ever wasn't but some days he'd have to bury his sweetness in filthy words and filthier actions.

Kasuka let Izaya get a hand around himself and let him get in three good strokes before he caught that hand and pulled it up to press a kiss to the knuckles. Izaya whined a slightly desperate noise and Kasuka just gave him a sweet look

"I want to take care of you today."

He pressed another couple kisses to Izaya's hand while keeping eye contact. Izaya sighed, an affectionate look crossed his face

"Fine, but let's at least go to the bed."

Kasuka nodded and Izaya got off his lap and Kasuka follwed without letting go of Izaya's hand. They made their way to the bedroom and as soon as they were there Izaya pulled his hand away and began to strip. Kasuka watched appreciativly and could tell by the set of his shoulders that Izaya had stepped into a certain role for the eavning. Kasuka smiled, Izaya wanted to follow orders. The minute Izaya's last piece of clothing was gone Kasuka spoke, his voice quiet and confident.

"Get on the bed and look at me."

Izaya made a show of it, hips moving seductively as he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back. Kasuak came closer

"Touch yourself but don't come."

Izaya nodded and reached a hand down to stroke over himself once more. He spread his legs wide so Kasuka would have a good view. Kasuka watched in appreciation the lewd picture before him. Izaya's creamy skin flushed red as his hand stroked over his cock. His hips moved in small thrusts and Kasuka was amazed at how beautiful he looked.

"You're gorgeous."

Izaya's rhythm stuttered and a low whine left his lips. Izaya's praise kink was another great thing. Kasuka sat on the end of the bed

"You look so good like this, I love you."

Izaya's hips jerked hard and Izaya let go of himself immediately. Kasuka hummed, he hadn't realized Izaya was that close

"Good boy."

Izaya shot him a hazy, desperate look and Kasuka tilted his head

"You can speak."

Izaya, as if released from an actual gag, spoke

"I need you now please. You can go as slow as you want just put something inside me!"

Kasuka reached out to trail soft fingers over Izaya's knee

"Alright. Get the lube."

Izaya sighed in relief and reached into the bedside drawer pulling out the tube. He handed it to Kasuka who set it to the side

"Hands and knees."

Izaya scrambled to follow the order. Kasuka took in the lovely sight before him and let his hands trail up the sides of Izaya's legs to his hips, thumbs spreading the cheeks to reveal the small hole. Before Izaya had a chance to ask what he was doing Kasuka trailed his tongue over the wrinkled skin causing Izaya to let out a sharp gasp

"Ka-Kasuka!"

Kasuka just hummed and did it again enjoying Izaya's reactions. He flicked with his tongue and Izaya whined. Kasuka pressed forward with his tongue, trusting slightly into Izaya's hole and Izaya sobbed out a moan. The sound went straight to Kasuka's groin and he hummed again.

"Kasuka please!"

Kasuka hummed against the skin, the vibrations making Izaya whimper, before pulling away with one last lick to take in Izaya's quivering form. He reached for the lube and wet his fingers before inserting two at once into Izaya's hole. Izaya just pushed back against them with a moan. Kasuka thrust and scissored his fingers before crooking them just so and prodding Izaya's sweet spot making Izaya cry out. He did it again before adding a third finger and Izaya's walls clenched around them

"I'm ready!"

Kasuka gave a few lazy thrusts as Izaya writhed in desperation before pulling out his fingers and unbuttoning his pants, He pushed them down to mid-thigh and pushed down his boxers as well before slicking his dick and pressing it right at Izaya's hole

"Do you want it?"

Izaya nodded his head with a shaky breath

"Please."

Kasuka pressed forward painfully slow while he peppered Izaya's back with soft kisses. When he settled fully inside Izaya hung his head

"Mo- move Kasuka."

Kasuka pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade

"I love you."

Then pulled back only to thrust in sharply, aimed just right to hit Izaya's sweet spot. Izaya's strangled shout just spurred him on. He kept up his fast pace and in no time at all Izaya was coming. The clenching of his walls set Kasuka off as well. They stayed like that for a moment before Kasuka pulled out and lay to the side. Izaya cuddled up to him immediately

"Hate you."

Izaya muttered and Kasuka just smiled

"Okay."

He stripped out of his clothes completely and Izaya snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep. Kasuka stroked his hair and his chest felt fit to burst with affection. Izaya was just so cute.


	6. Fwoosh

This sin is a prequel to Kittycatkyla's fic bip bip bip beep fwoosh. Credit to the original idea goes to her 100% hope you all enjoy

* * *

Shiki made sure to read over the report very carefully. He was not about to take any dangerous risks with this. He stared at the seemingly innocent object sitting on the table in front of him and smiled. This should definitely work. He glanced at his watch and his smile widened, showtime.

–

Izaya smiled as he sat down on the couch. He had no clue why Shiki wanted him here but its not like he was about to show off any confusion. He eyed the yakuza across the table as Shiki stared right back. Shiki broke the silence first

"I assume you'd like to know why you are here?"

Izaya nodded with a smile

"Ahh Shiki-san knows me so well. Do explain."

Shiki shot him an annoyed look but let his sarcasm pass. Shiki leaned forward and picked up a small brown bag off the table.

"Put these on."

He tossed the bag to Izaya who peeked inside curiously, he blinked in confusion as he pulled out pink and white headphones. They were fairly hefty for how they looked and Izaya wondered why he'd need them.

"Is... there any particular reason for this Shiki-san?"

Shiki's face revealed nothing

"Just put them on Orihara-kun."

Izaya smirked to hide his trepidation but did as he was told muttering as he did so

"Ahh Shiki-san has such unusual tastes~ I wonder if-"

He froze mid sentence as something whooshed in his ear and the world went slightly hazy. His vision wavered and everything flickered in various pastel shades. A strange noise between a gasp and a moan left his lips as his body flared with heat. Vaguely he saw Shiki watching him closely.

"Wh-what the-"

He cut off as a sudden beeping started. Belatedly he realized it was coming from the headphones. Instinctively his hand reached up to take them off but before he could that same fwoosh came and he had to use both hands just to keep himself sitting as his world spun once more.

Just as he was starting to clear the fog in his thoughts the headphones were suddenly pulled off his head. Izaya panted slightly, blinking in confusion at Shiki who was now sitting right beside him with an intense look on his face.

"Do you know what these are Orihara-kun?"

Izaya shook his head, mind still reeling. Shiki smirked

"Put them back on and I'll tell you."

Izaya's eyes widened then narrowed. Clearly it must be some kind of drug, but Shiki wouldn't do anything that would harm him... permanently at least. It was probably a bad decision but Izaya's mind wasn't at its best at the moment. He put them back on with shaking hands. The fwoosh was almost immediate and he couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips.

Izaya's world fell away into the haze and all he really felt was numb. Then Shiki touched his arm and Izaya's skin flushed with heat. His breath hitched and he could swear that the touch turned the air pink. Izaya's shaky gaze fell to Shiki who looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Well Orihara-kun, what do you think?"

Izaya shuddered

"I- I don't..."

Once again came the dreaded beeps followed shortly by the fwoosh. Shiki jerked Izaya into his lap and Izaya had no choice but to go along with it, moaning at the contact between them. Opening his eyes Izaya found himself staring down at Shiki as he straddled the mans lap. Shiki smirked

"You don't know? Your body seems fairly decided."

Izaya's face flushed as he realized Shiki was right. He was too distracted by the pink and red aura that covered every place they touched, and of course his mind was half gone at the moment. He was hard as rock and currently was pressed flush against the man who was basically his boss.

Izaya took a deep breath to clear his head. Here he was in his bosses lap, drugged and aroused, clearly he wouldn't walk out of here without something happening. As Shiki's hands trailed up his arms causing Izaya to shudder, shades of deep purple clouding his vision, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I'm s-surprised Shiki-san."

Izaya managed to gasp out and Shiki raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh? About what?"

Izaya's stomach sank as the beeping started again, he hurried to get in the last word

"I'm surprised you'd go to this length just for me-."

He cut off with a whimper. God he felt so hypersensitive. His arms wrapped around Shiki's neck without his consent, he face burying itself in Shiki's neck as his hips jolted, grinding his erection against Shiki's leg. Shiki laughed lightly

"Ahh but its worth it to see you this way. I'm sure I could have had you the normal way, if I wanted to, but this lack of control over yourself is really the only thing I want. I want to see you wrecked, in the best possible way."

Izaya grit his teeth as Shiki's words sank in. So it was basically about humiliation and power-tripping. Izaya could respect that, if nothing else.

He didn't get to reply as the beeping began again. Shiki decided that was a perfect time to begin divesting Izaya of his clothes. Izaya was pushed away slightly so Shiki could get his coat and shirt off while he was busy moaning as the drug was injected once more.

Once his shirt was off though Izaya shivered at the calculating gleam in Shiki's eyes. His signature coat was pulled back on him and then Shiki began working on his pants. Izaya struggled weakly but with the aphrodisiac coursing though his system they were mostly half-hearted.

His pants and boxers were hanging from one ankle and his jacket was sliding haphazardly down one shoulder but Izaya didn't even notice. Shiki had pulled him in for a kiss and Izaya's brain was reeling from confusion and arousal.

'Beep'

Izaya whimpered as Shiki nipped his lower lip, hands trailing down to his waist.

'Beep'

Shiki nipped down his neck and Izaya moaned

'Beep'

Izaya was pushed down onto the couch, Shiki hanging over him, one leg pressed right up against Izaya's hard member

'Fwoosh'

Izaya nearly sobbed as his world once more exploded with pastels, reality flickered strangely, hips grinding up against Shiki's leg in a frenzy. Izaya gave up hope for clearing his head. He just resigned himself to letting Shiki do whatever he wanted.

Shiki knew it the moment Izaya gave in and a victorious gleam entered his eye. He reached into his pocket for the lubricant and slicked his fingers smiling vindictively all the while. He flipped Izaya onto his hands and knees and Izaya tensed as a wet finger rimmed his hole.

"Relax Izaya, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not even going to fuck you. Just relax and let yourself feel good."

Izaya grit his teeth but relaxed, Shiki was a man of his word. The finger slipped inside and Izaya groaned, vision flashing vibrant magenta. The finger circled over his walls and slipped out only to be replaced by two fingers. Izaya hissed in slight pain mixed with pleasure as the fingers scissored and explored his inner walls.

The beeping was back and Izaya shuddered, his body was already way too sensitive, Shiki found his prostate at the same time as the fwoosh and Izaya's limbs turned to jelly and his vision exploded in white as he came.

A strangled yelp fell from his lips and violent shudders wracked his body as Shiki kept torturing his prostate. Every touch to that oversensitive bundle sent waves of red over his vision and reality was flickering again but Shiki refused to yield.

Izaya couldn't keep himself up anymore and he collapsed onto his elbows, face turned sideways and eyes glazed as he panted harshly. He was pulled up and into Shiki's lap once more, his back to Shiki's chest and his legs hooked over Shiki's to keep them spread so Shiki could continue his torment.

The beeping started and Izaya could feel tears streaking down his cheeks but all he could focus on was Shiki as he was pulled in for a hungry kiss

"Come for me Orihara-kun."

Shiki said right as the fwoosh sounded in his ear and Izaya whimpered Shiki's name as his body did exactly as Shiki ordered.

Izaya panted as his body shivered but Shiki just gently pulled his fingers out,wiping them on Izaya's coat and gave Izaya another kiss. The headphones began their beeping once more but Shiki just took them off Izaya's head and set them aside. He picked up Izaya's shirt and used it to wipe Izaya's tears and clean the cum off his stomach.

Izaya sighed, body still shivering slightly

"How am I going to get home in dirty clothes Shiki-san."

His voice was husky and strained as he reached for his pants but Shiki got them first

"I have clothes you can wear. Don't worry Orihara-kun, I thought of everything you could need."

Izaya just rolled his eyes, finally struggling out of Shiki's lap and walking across to the other couch as far from Shiki as he could get. Shiki smirked

"I'll go get them, then we'll talk."

Izaya just waved his hand dismissively, trying desperately to act like everything was normal. It wasn't though. His mind was still inhibited by the drug and his body was oversensitive. He was still blinking pink from his vision and there was a barely perceptible shaking in his hands. His nakedness bothered him as well.

Shiki handed him another bag and Izaya dug inside for the clothes, and almost wished he hadn't. It was a perfect recreation of his usual outfit except in white and pink. Izaya grit his teeth and sighed

"Shiki-san really does have odd tastes."

He muttered, mostly to himself, and Shiki just shrugged

"You can wear those or go home naked. I'm not sending you out of here in cum stained clothes."

Izaya's hands clenched into fists on the white coat but just sighed again and began to dress. He rifled through the bag and wasn't surprised to find no underwear. He swallowed his pride and put on the outfit, Shiki eying him appreciatively all the while.

When Izaya was dressed Shiki nodded his approval.

"I'll explain some things now, don't interrupt."

Izaya nodded, eyes narrowed. Shiki just smirked

"The drug in the headphones will cause slight memory loss but it'll only be temporary so don't worry. You already know why I did this so I'm sure I don't have to elaborate upon that. I didn't fuck you because I plan to do that later, with full consent. And I will find a way to make you want it. I'm sure you're angry, you don't like losing control of a situation, but you won't remember this for a while so I don't see a point in not telling you."

Izaya glared

"Shiki-san should watch out for himself by not taking stupid risks. When I do remember you might just lose your best informant."

Shiki just laughed lightly, standing and walking over to Izaya to tower over him, hand gripping Izaya by the chin

"Like I said Orihara-kun, I'll find a way to make you want it."

He drew Izaya into a rough kiss and Izaya struggled to push him away. He didn't even notice the weight on his head until the familiar fwoosh turned his world pastel blue. Shiki pulled away with a smirk

"I think it's time you went home."

And Izaya was too busy shaking at the sudden rush to complain as he was led out of the room and towards the outside doors. The beeping began anew and Izaya's hand reached up to tear the damn things off his head but Shiki caught his hand and sighed

"I almost forgot."

He muttered as he reached up and pressed a button on the side of the headphones. Izaya's world flashed yellow and he couldn't remember why he wanted to take them off. He smiled brightly up at Shiki with a small giggle

"I'm going home now~"

And skipped out the door.


	7. We'll take care of you

This is Izaya x Psyche x Tsugaru. I love this pairing UuU Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Izaya sighed as he heard the living room door click shut, finally he was alone. His mother had thought it was a good idea for Izaya to spend a week with his cousin Psyche in the country.

"You spend to much time on the internet. You need more fresh air!"

Three days later and Izaya was at wits end from Psyche's clingy, happy personality. Psyche would not leave him alone for a second, well except for when Psyche and his boyfriend Tsugaru (Shizu-chan's cousin of all people.) went to Psyche's room for some "quiet time." Izaya scoffed, Psyche was any thing but quiet.

Finally though Psyche and Tsugaru had left to get groceries, Izaya was guaranteed at least an hour of solitude. being a teenage boy meant he planned to spend it in exactly one way. He dug into the secret pocket in his luggage (he'd sown it himself after a semester in home EC.) and pulled out his bottle of lube and a medium sized vibrator. After a quick pause to make sure the house was definitely empty Izaya dropped the items on the bed and began to strip. He took his time with it, he was sure of the fact that he'd be done well before his cousin came back.

First went his black t-shirt, revealing creamy unblemished skin. next were the pants and boxers. He let his clothes drop to the floor and settled on the bed. He trailed gentle hands over his stomach, teasing over his thighs for a moment before reaching for the lube. He gathered a generous amount and reached down to let a single finger circle his entrance. He pushed in slightly before pulling out to make a slow circle only to give his finger a sharp thrust inside. He repeated the sharp thrust twice more before pulling his finger out to press inside with two fingers instead. Izaya let out a soft moan and his head fell back on the pillow.

He was a virgin so he didn't know how good it would feel if it were somebody elses hand... Just the thought made Izaya blush. Of course thinking about sex brought to mind his detested wet dreams, they were embarrassing and vulgar, all of them contained Shizu-chan for some reason and Izaya really had the worst taste in men. Izaya's questing fingers found his prostate and his hips bucked. He spread his fingers a few times to prepare himself then reached for the vibrator. It wasn't something he was at all proud to own. It was a tasteful light blue color and very high end but Izaya didn't like to think that normal human desires would apply to him... It'd been a spur of the moment purchase that, while shameful, was deeply satisfying.

Izaya spread a healthy covering of lube over the vibrator and pressed it gently to his hole. He pressed it in slowly until it just brushed his prostate before pulling it back out. He repeated the motion four times, speeding up each time, then as it entered the fourth time he held it to his prostate and flipped the switch. Immediate pleasure shot up his spine and he couldn't help but cry out. He didn't use the toy often so he wasn't quiet used to it.

Izaya left it where it was for a moment and reached down to stroke over his length. Each stroke sent a jolt up his spine even as the vibrations made him writhe. Izaya reached down with a shaky hand and gave the switch another flip. The vibrations increased and Izaya arched off the bed with a shout. He'd never tried any of the other settings, though the manual said there were ten, he didn't realize how intense it could be. He carefully gripped the end of the vibrator and pulled it out to thrust back in. He kept up the motion, whimpering and gasping as the heat inside him built higher and higher and just as he was reaching his peak

"Iza-nii~! Tsu-chan and I brought you a present!"

Izaya had just enough time to cover up with the blanket before an excited Psyche burst into the room followed by Tsugaru. Izaya was immediately assaulted with a hug and a box was shoved into his hand.

Izaya struggled to keep a straight face, which was difficult seeing as the vibrations were still ravaging his insides, luckily Psyche's sudden entrance was enough to put off his relief... for now. He looked at the box. It was a cute phone charm. Psyche pulled back from the hug with a happy smile

"I picked it just for you. Do you like it?"

Izaya squirmed slightly and nodded

"Thanks Psyche-san"

Psyche sighed and shook the bed slightly

"I asked you to call me Psyche-nii. We're family after all."

Izaya bit the inside of his cheek as the bed shook and rolled his eyes

"Okay Psyche-nii."

Anything to get Psyche to leave. It seemed Psyche had other plans though as he plopped further onto the bed. He started rambling on about something and Izaya finally shot Tsugaru a pleading look. Tsugaru just shot him an amused look right back. Izaya could tell just from that look alone that Tsugaru knew exactly what Izaya was doing before they got back. Was Shizuo's whole family sadists? not to mention how embarrassing this was!

Psyche frowned

"Iza-nii~ You're not paying attention! You look flushed too... Are you getting sick!"

Psyche's face lit up with sudden concern and he bounced up the bed to press a hand to Izaya's forehead. All Izaya noticed was the bounce of the bed and the hand that landed suddenly on his thigh, pressing him harder into the bed and making the vibrator press hard against his sweet spot. A strangled whimper fell from his lips as he reached his breaking point. His hips arched and squirmed as he came down from his high. For a few seconds the room was silent and Izaya was mortified. Psyche's eyes were wide and a blush covered his face Tsugaru just looked even more amused. Psyche let go of his thigh and Izaya covered his face with his hands

"Get out please."

The words came out muffled and they sounded more pathetic than Izaya was comfortable with. When neither of them left Izaya uncovered his face to glare. The vibrations were still going and it hurt against his oversensitive insides but he couldn't remove it with them here. Psyche just shot Izaya a gentle smile

"I didn't know you were having fun in here."

Izaya's blush flared even higher and he averted his eyes

"Get out Psyche."

Psyche just smiled, out of the corner of his eye Izaya saw Tsugaru shut the door. Izaya gave them both a nervous look. Psyche crawled up to sit next to him, wrapping a gentle arm around Izaya's shoulder. Izaya's glare morphed into shock as Psyche pulled him into a kiss. Izaya gasped against his cousin's lips and struggled as a tongue invaded his mouth. Psyche held him tight and pressed deeper into the kiss. Izaya was freaked out. What was even worse though was Psyche was a good kisser, Psyche's skilled tongue plus the vibrations still inside him had Izaya whimpering into the kiss. He was so distracted by the kiss he didn't notice Tsugaru until lips were tracing there way down the side of his neck to nip at his collar bones. Izaya gasped into Psyche's mouth and Psyche gave a pleased moan in return. Izaya was released from the kiss to catch his breath as Tsugara's kisses trailed up and down his neck. Psyche placed a kiss on his cheek and giggled in his ear

"So who were you fantasizing about while you had your fun Iza-nii~"

Izaya tried to scowl but Tsugaru found a sensitive spot and bit down making Izaya moan. Psyche sighed and playfully nipped his ear

"Tsu-chan and I are going to help you out. Don't worry, we won't take your virginity. That belongs to your special someone."

Tsugaru's hands wrapped around his wrists to pin them above his head and Psyche pressed a gentle hand over Izaya's crotch through the blanket. Izaya made a shamefully high-pitched noise at that, Psyche took it as a sign to pull him into another kiss and peel back the blanket. As the cold air hit his wet, sticky thighs Izaya shivered and pulled away from the kiss.

"S-stop!"

Psyche pulled away with a concerned pout

"Don't you want to feel good though Iza-nii?"

Izaya blushed bright red and looked to the side only for Tsugaru to catch his chin in his hand and turn him the opposite way for a deep kiss that made whimper. Psyche leaned down and bega to lick the cum off Izaya's thighs and Izaya couldn't help the way his hips squirmed at the ticklish feeling on his sensitive thighs. His eyelashes fluttered through a rapid blink as he tried to regain his train of thought, between the vibrations inside him and both Psyche's and Tsugaru's patient attention it was a monumental task.

 _'I don't want this, you're my cousin. Only Shizu-chan should... Oh! Oh please don't stop!'_

His thoughts devolved the instant Psyche's talented mouth closed over his length. Izaya's hips twitched up and he cried out into Tsugaru's mouth as he came, practically sobbing as he came down from his high. Tsugaru pressed soft, patient kisses to his lips and Psyche turned off the vibrations inside him before soothing soft hands over the skin of his inner thighs. Izaya shivered through the after shocks and trained bleary eyes on Psyche's face. Psyche gave him a sweet smile.

"Wasn't that fun Iza-nii?"

Izaya was to tired to reply but Psyche didn't seem to mind as he pressed a quick kiss to his knee and stood up.

"Don't worry Iza-nii, you can rest now. Tsu-chan and I will handle clean up."

Tsugaru gave Izaya one last sweet kiss before getting up to grab a rag. Izaya just wanted to nap. Psyche pulled him up and into a hug, soft lips pressing to his ear.

"Ne~ Iza-nii. Tsu-chan and I will take very good care of you while you're here."

Izaya wondered if he should be worried or exited... He might have been a bit of both.


	8. Tied up in Problems

I got this idea off the kink meme (it's in part 2 and was never filled! A tragedy!) its... not a very happy story but smut galore! There will probably be a part 2 later. Mob x Izaya~ and pt. 2 will be Shizaya. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 4,000 words! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Izaya had struggled for hours but still couldn't free his hands. Shizuo had finally caught him but instead of killing him had pinned him to a street light and wrapped a stop sign around his wrists. He'd ripped Izaya's jacket to strips and had tied a long piece of fabric around his mouth so Izaya couldn't yell for help. He'd then pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and smirked.

"I'll be back to let you out when I feel like it."

Then he'd just walked away. Izaya had been here what seemed like days, but was only about three hours. He'd struggled and yelled but all he'd accomplished was bruised wrists and a sore throat. He'd yet to see another person, being in a rarely traveled part of the city, his legs were shaking from standing so long and the near constant struggles against the stop sign. He'd long since went from amused to angry to desperate. Now he was just resigned. His wrists and head ached. Blearily he wondered when Shizuo would come back.

His head perked up as he heard footsteps, was it Shizuo?! Or somebody who could help him free? His gaze locked onto a small group of men. There were 4 of them and Izaya knew instantly that he was in trouble. The apparent leader of the small gang grinned.

"What do we have here? If it isn't the feared informant~"

The other men laughed and jeered. Izaya held back a glare and forced his shoulders into relaxation. He had a reputation to keep after all. One of the group, who looked no older than Kida, stepped forward to pull out his gag. Izaya pulled up an easy smile.

"Wahh~ I'm flattered that you recognize me. I seem to be at a slight disadvantage seeing as I don't know you."

The leader laughed

"We'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

Izaya frowned

"Well~ It seems rather rude to keep such a thing from somebody else. But I'll allow it if you help me out."

It was a very slim chance but Izaya could be optimistic if he needed to be. The way the group smirked at each other when he said that had a pit forming in his stomach. The kid who removed his gag grabbed his chin

"You may not know who we are but you've made a lot of trouble for us."

The rest of the group came closer. And the leader grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head back against the street light. Izaya let out an involuntary gasp of pain and the gang laughed. The leader stepped up close to him and pinned him closer to the pole with his hips. Izaya's eyes widened at the feel of the other man's hard-on. Before he could say anything about it the kid stuffed the gag back in his mouth and retied it. Izaya tried for one last futile struggle against the sign, even though he knew it was useless. The leader ground against him with a manic grin

"We're gonna have lots of fun, Informant."

Izaya grit his teeth against the wave of panicked hatred. Fighting back would do him no good in this situation. He'd just have to hope Shizuo would come back in time to prevent any real damage... That is if Shizuo would even care to stop it. Hands began tugging at his belt buckle and before Izaya could react his pants were pulled down and off his legs. Leaving Izaya to shiver in just his thin shirt and boxers. Multiple sets of hands roamed over his body and the leader caressed Izaya's cock through his boxers, coaxing his hardness to life even as Izaya struggled against the intoxicating pleasure.

"You have a lot of pride. We're going to ruin it. Simple as that."

And then the leader pulled his boxers off and his shirt was pushed up to his armpits. Several wolf-whistles sounded off and Izaya flushed with shame. Hands traveled all over his body, tugging at his nipples and pinching at his skin. To Izaya's horror he was rock hard in the leader's hand. After a few tugs the leader let go and stepped way.

"Keep him busy."

He said to the kid and immediately the kid sank to his knees and took Izaya into his mouth. Izaya jolted at the feeling and keened into the gag. The man pinching his nipples laughed

"Such pretty noises you make Informant~ You sound almost like a girl."

The leader chuckled

"Looks like one as well. If it weren't for the dick, I'd think he was."

The third man, who'd been leaving bites on his neck, pulled away with a hum

"Want to be our pretty little bitch Info-chan?"

Izaya's hips twitched into the tight heat around his cock. It was humiliating, plain and simple, so why? Why was this turning him on? He was ashamed of his body at that moment. He felt betrayed even as they whispered cruel filth into his ears.

"Ne~ You're a bit of a slut Info-chan."

"You like it when I play with your breasts? Flat chested girls are fun~"

Slick fingers rubbed against his entrance and Izaya squirmed. Two entered him at once and he hit the back of the boy's throat when his hips jerked forward. He couldn't control the way his hips were thrusting forward and back as the stimulation made him dizzy. Nips and bites were placed against every inch of available skin.

"You like it in your tight little boy cunt? You're so eager for it, what a cute little whore~ I can't wait to be inside you."

Izaya couldn't help but whimper as another finger was thrust into him. Those fingers stretched and teased him, playing with his prostate to make him tremble and whine. He was disgusted at the pleasure that rocked his body. The boy pulled away from him at the leader's command and the fingers left his hole. Izaya panted at the loss of stimulation and the leader stepped forward with a mockingly gentle smile.

"You want to come?"

Izaya's jaw clenched for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to tear these men to shreds, the leader stared him down with a dark look. Izaya swallowed his pride and nodded his head. The leader's smile widened

"Are you our pretty little whore for the evening~ Do you want to take us inside your sweet little boy cunt?"

He pulled the gag from Izaya's mouth and grinned

"Tell us what you want?"

Izaya's face flushed bright red and his cock twitched. No way he would say it though. He grit his teeth with a glare and the leader's grin turned feral. A hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed, edging between pain and pleasure in the most delicious way and a keening moan left his lips. The gang laughed.

"If you don't say what you want you won't get it."

Izaya was fighting a losing battle, nothing he could do right now would help him in any way. He bit his cheek to keep from swearing and he dropped his chin, eyes fluttering closed in defeat.

"I... I want to come."

Jeers followed his sentence and the leader tilted his chin up causing Izaya's eyes to open.

"What else?"

Izaya took a deep breath even as a humiliating heat flared in his groin.

"I'm... I'm your pretty little whore."

The hand stroked up over him and the next part came out strained, needy, and disgustingly breathy.

"Ahh! Please fuck me!"

The leader laughed

"That's not right Info-chan~ What do you want us to do?"

Izaya cringed but his pride was already ripped to shreds and there didn't seem to be any hope left.

"Pl... Please fuck my boy cunt."

Cheers erupted around him, the gang yelling out slurs and encouragements as the hand around him tightened and pumped fast and hard. Nimble fingers played over him in all the best ways. Izaya didn't last five minutes before coming with a shout. The leader pumped him through his aftershocks and smirked.

"You're so dirty Info-chan."

He held his hand in front of Izaya's face, it took a second for Izaya to focus enough to realize what was going to happen.

"Clean it up like a good girl."

Izaya grimaced but after a long moment's hesitation licked it clean. He had to stretch his head to reach it and when he took the fingers into his mouth they played along his palate and rubbed against his tongue, Izaya wanted to puke. Once his hand was clean he slid both his hands down Izaya's body and tugged at his hips slightly before sliding down the sensitive skin of his legs. He tugged one of Izaya's legs up to hook around his hip and Izaya whimpered as his still sensitive cock rubbed against rough denim.

The leader ground against him a few times before reaching down to unzip his pants. He put on a condom and hiked up Izaya's other leg so that Izaya was clinging to him.

"I hope you're ready Info-chan. We're going to have a lot of fun."

Then he thrust inside. The pain was instant, he was much wider than a couple of fingers, and Izaya's arms flexed against the sign reflexively as a cry fell from his lips. The man wasn't gentle on him, setting a hard pace almost immediately. The leader moved his hips repeatedly at different angles until he found Izaya's prostate and once he found it he didn't let up on it. In no time, he had Izaya wailing. His hips writhed and bucked as he fought for more pleasure and he had to bite his lip to keep from begging. Izaya was lost to the pleasure that coiled tighter and tighter inside him, the little voice in the back of his mind that kept screaming in disgust was silenced (for the moment). Thrust after thrust pounded his prostate bulding the heat inside him higher and higher. But, just as Izaya was about to reach his high the leader came with a grunt, stilling inside him. He pulled out moments later. Izaya couldn't stop the indignant whine that crawled up his throat, shameful flush following immediately after even as his hips jerked with need. The gang leader laughed. He stepped back to zip his jeans up and Izaya's legs fell from his waist causing Izaya to scramble on trembling legs to keep himself from hanging by the wrists.

The leader smiled

"You're pretty tight for a slut Info-chan. Well I'll let the others go now."

He motioned to the closest man who shook his head and whispered something to the leader, who smirked and nodded. The man grabbed the other man and left Izaya with just the kid and the leader. The kid gave Izaya a gleeful smile

"They'll be back don't worry."

Izaya looked away as the boy unzipped his pants and rolled on the condom. He wrapped Izaya's legs around his waist. Izaya went passively, he needed to come plus it's not like his pride was salvageable at this point. The boy set up a mockingly slow pace that had Izaya panting. It was never enough and the boy did it on purpose.

"I'll go faster if you want, but I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty girl so you'll have to tell me what to do."

Izaya resisted as long as he could but the slow fucking was driving him mad and the kid was mouthing at his nipples at the same time.

"F-Faster! Please!"

The kid grinned and suddenly the pace was brutal, striking against his prostate every time. Izaya jerked in time with the thrusts, adding more bruises to his wrists, not that he even noticed. Izaya knew he wouldn't last long. As the kid's hand wrapped around his erection he came with a shout and the kid followed several deep thrusts later.

The kid stepped away leaving Izaya to stand on shaky legs. Izaya shivered as the chilly air hit his sweat and cum slicked body and the kid snickered

"You look so cute like that Info-chan."

He pressed a chaste but mocking kiss to Izaya's cheek and Izaya glared. The kid just grinned. At that moment, the other two showed back up and the whole gang grinned at each other. The other two men reached into their shopping bags and began showing around items. Izaya couldn't see what they were but the laughs and comments he heard let him know it was nothing good. The leader held out his hand and the blond-haired man put something in it.

As he came towards Izaya he saw what it was, a tube of lipstick. Izaya's immediate reaction was a sneer.

The leader just smiled

"We wanted to make you pretty Info-chan~ This should help."

He grabbed Izaya's chin and uncapped the lipstick. It was a pastel pink color and Izaya hated it. The leader brought it closer

"Let me put it on you."

Izaya's glare turned murderous but he parted his lips for it none the less. He was helpless like this and it was anything but fun. The lipstick was smeared gently and carefully over his lips, leaving a cool, slick feel that Izaya didn't like. After it was on the leader smirked

"You look very cute now~ I'm sure even you'll appreciate this. You must be sad that you can't wrap your pretty mouth around my cock but maybe some other time~"

The leader stepped away and the blond-haired man took his place

"We brought some things for you Info-chan."

He reached into the bag and brought out a pink vibrator and a cock-ring. Izaya just leaned his head back against the pole as he realized he'd be here for a while.

'Shizuo… I know you're an idiot but you better not have forgotten me.'

He cringed lightly as hands worked over his cock to bring his erection to life again. He was too sensitive and the feeling made him whine. He bit his lip to keep in his sounds but a harsh pinch made him gasp.

"Don't ruin your makeup."

Izaya grimaced and bit the inside of his cheek instead. Soft hands worked him over and Izaya couldn't help the heat that rose inside him. Soon enough he was panting and squirming as the hand worked over his renewed erection. The blond man grinned and slid the cock ring over him.

"I'm not going to fuck you no matter how much you beg, I've got a girlfriend to stay true to, but my friend over there will help you out if you want."

And before Izaya had time to react the toy was shoved inside him. Izaya yelped at the feeling, the toy had hit his prostate immediately. He had a bleary moment of dread before it was turned on and Izaya jerked hard against the pole, a loud keen slipping from his throat.

The men laughed and cheered as Izaya writhed, trying to get away from the overstimulation even as he whined for more. The man let him suffer that speed for a while, whispering vulgar things at him between leaving sharp, pleasurable bites over his thighs.

"Wahh~ Info-chan had such pretty legs, I love a girl's thighs. Perfect for what I have planned."

Every time they used that name Izaya felt simultaneously nauseous and excited. It was the worst form of degradation, being referred to as something he wasn't, treating him like a willing fuck toy when he was anything but. They weren't even technically treating him like a woman, he was being used. Plain and simple. The fact that it also turned him on just made it worse, he was at the mercy of these men, he shouldn't enjoy it but he did.

The blond man unzipped his pants and picked up Izaya's legs. He pulled them up and over his shoulders and slid his dick between Izaya's thighs. The position pushed the vibrator deeper inside him and Izaya cried out. The man started a steady slide between his thighs that brushed him slowly over Izaya's balls and the contrast of too much and not enough made Izaya sob out a moan. He tossed his head and gasped out

"P-Please!"

The other man, he had black hair, came closer. Gripping Izaya's chin

"What's that sweet heart?"

His fingers slid over Izaya's lips and Izaya's lashes fluttered.

"I need more."

The blond man's pace picked up and the motion rocked the vibrator against his prostate. Tears of pleasure streamed down his cheeks and the black-haired man licked one away.

"What do you need baby?"

Izaya knew what they wanted him to say. It was awful, disgusting, but he had to.

"I need you inside me! M-my c… cunt is hungry."

He felt wet heat splatter his thighs as the blond man came.

"Fuck that's hot. Give her what she wants."

He stepped away and the black haired man took his spot.

"Wait."

The leader stepped forward

"Put her in these."

He held out pink and white thigh high socks but Izaya was too tired and needy to protest as they were rolled up his legs. They had bows at the tops and felt gross against his sweat and cum.

The black-haired man stepped forward to take his turn and Izaya was eager to get this over with. The vibrator was pulled out (rubbing against his over abused prostate on the way, making Izaya gasp) and then the man was thrusting inside. He started slow, it was a tease but Izaya was grateful for it nonetheless. After a few slow thrusts the man gave Izaya a small smile

"Ready?"

Izaya just nodded, he was done resisting at this point. It was still the worst experience of his entire life but it wasn't worth the fight.

 _"I will get revenge. You can't hide forever."_

That was his last thought before the man's thrusts changed pace. He aimed at Izaya's prostate and set a hard pace right away. It seemed to go on forever, the man was biting at Izaya's neck cooing mocking words at him. Izaya's hips rolled with the thrusts. The heat built tighter and tighter inside him but he couldn't come. He panted and gasped but no words would come. Finally, the man stilled inside and pulled away leaving Izaya empty and desperate. The sudden lack of pleasure made Izaya shake and his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. He hung limply by his wrists. Aching in so many ways that it was just one big ache inside him.

 _'More, hurts, no more, please let me come.'_

Contradictory thoughts chased through his head and he couldn't figure out which one to focus on. The leader ran a gentle hand through Izaya's hair.

"I guess you learned your lesson huh? We have a few more things for you then we'll leave you alone."

Izaya's aching head perked up at that and the leader pressed a soft kiss to his lips that Izaya's hazy brain craved more of. The leader smirked and reached into the bag to pull out a thing of anal beads, the others pulled out a pack of markers. Izaya just clenched his teeth, things just kept getting worse.

The first bead slid inside him and soft marker tips ran over his skin. Vulgar phrases soon covered his body. Izaya was gasping at the feeling of the beads entering him. He didn't want to know what they had written, what anybody could walk by and see

 _'What Shizu-chan will see.'_

The though hit him like a slap to the face. It had just occurred to him that Shizuo would see him in this degraded state, would most likely laugh. He could hear that monstrous voice now

 _'Serves you right you dirty flea. Everybody knows you're a whore.'_

The worry was wiped from his mind by the last of the beads sliding inside. Izaya panted at the full feeling, small whimpers slipping out with every movement. The last of the marker tips slid over his skin and the gang began to pack up their stuff. The leader stepped forward one last time.

"We'll leave you here for your favorite monster to enjoy~ Have fun knowing that nobody could ever love a used-up slut like you."

The words hit Izaya like blows but Izaya just looked away, a detestable sign of submission but a necessary one. The leader laughed.

"See you around Info-chan~"

And with that the gang trickled away.

The silence after that was suffocating. Izaya was still hard and the cock ring was left on him. Every time he moved an inch his inner walls would clench around the anal beads. Izaya felt frustrated tears well up and blinked them away angrily. He was the feared informant of Ikebukuro! He wouldn't cry damnit! The tears came anyway. He couldn't stop them. He just slumped against the pole and let them come silently.

He was so caught up in his misery he didn't notice the sounds of approach until a soft

"Oh."

Broke the silence and Izaya's head jerked up to see who it was. He locked eyes with Shizuo. He was standing there with a look of absolute shock. Izaya glared, frantically blinking back tears that just would not stop!

"Oh so you decided to come back then I guess."

He was so tired, he sounded bitter and angry and there was an awful sniffle in his voice. He could barely keep his eyes open at this point. Shizuo stepped forward with a blank face and surprisingly gentle hands traced over his arms. The sign bent away and Izaya slid. He hit the ground with a muffled thud. sickening pleasure raced up his spine and he sobbed out a moan.

He avoided Shizuo's gaze by staring at his lap, regretting it when he saw some of the vulgar words written on his skin.

 _"Cum slut"_

 _"Please fuck me Shizuo"_

 _"Willing to service you"_

Nausea welled up inside him and he determinedly looked away. There was a tense silence before Shizuo coughed

"Should I…?"

Izaya turned his head to glare. His wrists were a dark purple and he couldn't move them yet. His legs were jelly at this point as well.

"I can't move right now."

He said it softly, ashamed to admit any weakness even if that was the least of his problems at the moment. Shizuo sighed.

"Can I help you?"

Izaya closed his eyes and ducked his head. This was the worst form of torture.

"…. Yes."

Gentle hands touched his skin and Izaya tensed

"What do you need me to do?"

Izaya took a slightly shaky breath.

"There's…. a cock ring and…. Anal beads."

Shizuo hummed a soft sound of acknowledgment

"I'll get them then I'll get your clothes."

Izaya nodded. Shizuo's hand brushed over his erection as he slowly removed the ring and Izaya hissed a whimper between clenched teeth. Shizuo flung the ring aside and nudged Izaya up onto his knees. Izaya trembled slightly as Shizuo's finger slid inside to find the beads. The soft pleasure it brought was a huge relief and Izaya couldn't stop a low moan. Shizuo tugged the beads out gently, sending small shockwaves of pleasure up Izaya's spine. Izaya lost himself in the soft, constant pleasure and whimpered

"Ahh. F-feels good."

He heard Shizuo growl at that, knew he must be accidentally turning Shizuo on. But the thought wasn't completely unappealing. Shizuo was infinitely preferable over a group of random nobodies and he was being so gentle. Izaya didn't want it to end.

Shizuo tugged slightly harder on the last bead and it rubbed hard against his sweet spot. Izaya gasped out a whimper and came. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. It was too much for him. He blacked out.

~~* Pov Switch *~~

Shizuo stared down at the slumped over informant with a sigh. There was a heavy feeling in his chest as he took in the sorry state his enemy was in. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he'd accidentally forgot that Izaya was even here. It was only Tom's comment on the abnormally peaceful day that had triggered his memory. He'd rushed over, already feeling slightly guilty, only to freeze in his tracks.

Izaya, crying and covered in filth. His eyes had traced over the words written in his skin without a conscious thought. It was all pure filth but the two that stood out most were

 _"Unlovable"_

And

 _"Monster's favorite toy"_

The sounds Izaya made when in pleasure were stuck in his head. His pants were tighter than they should be and Shizuo felt sick at himself, Izaya had been raped because he decided to leave him there. He shouldn't be reacting this way to that side of Izaya. He pulled off the now dirty socks and gently fit the informant into his clothes. Izaya shivered and Shizuo frowned, he regretted tearing up Izaya's coat… He regretted this whole thing really. He picked Izaya up and started to bring him home.

 _"I'll get him cleaned up and apologize."_

He just hoped Izaya was going to be okay.


	9. Tickled Pink

I wrote this for the kinkmeme and decided to post it here 3 (Also on A03 and tumblr)

* * *

Shizuo was annoyed, his phone had been going off like crazy all morning with notifications from the Dollars forums. He hadn't really wanted to check what the new drama was this time but it had to be big if so many people were talking about it. He sighed as he dug the phone from his pocket. Every single notification was about Izaya and he scowled.

"What did the flea do this time."

He scrolled through them and couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Izaya's sisters had decided to tell everybody that Izaya was ticklish. Shizuo couldn't help but grin, it was pretty funny to think of the flea feeling anything like that. It'd ruin his famous composure for damn sure. Shizuo continued walking with his mood brightened considerably. Tom gave him a look

"What is it?"

Shizuo just shook his head

"It's nothing."

Tom smiled

"Alright then."

And they continued on their way.

Izaya scowled at his phone as the notifications kept rolling in. He was going to murder his sisters. He turned his phone on silent and shoved it back in his pocket in disgust. It wasn't all that big of a deal but he didn't like personal information about himself being spread around the forums. Not to mention all the people now laughing at him or wanting to see him "giggle" as if he'd ever let somebody get close enough to touch him in that way. He decided to ignore it for now and hope it would die down. Surely these people would find something better to talk about.

Izaya was only out of the house at all because he had a few jobs to do, otherwise he'd stay inside to let the rumor mill die down a little. He checked the time and leaned against the wall of the alley he was in; his client should be here any minute now. Right on time he heard the shuffle of footsteps and looked up with a smile

"Welcome Takiro-san!"

Ren Takiro just nodded his head

"Do you have it?"

Izaya nodded and skipped away from the wall, pulling an envelope from his pocket as he moved

"Of course, ~ Everything you asked for. Do you have the payment?"

The man nodded and snatched the envelope from Izaya's hand to look through the contents. Anger filled his features and the man tutted

"I knew it."

He handed Izaya a stack of bills and stalked away. Izaya just chuckled. Honestly if the man hadn't wanted to be proven right he shouldn't have asked, though Izaya hadn't expected anything different from the man whose wife was cheating on him. He smiled as he stuffed the bills in his wallet and checked his watch, one last appointment then he could head home. He skipped around the corner and ran right into somebody. Izaya fell to the ground and sighed

"Really now."

He was cut off by a familiar growl

"What the fuck flea!"

Izaya scrambled to his feet with a smirk.

"Nice to see you Shizu-chan~ But I am in kind of a hurry so if you don't mind."

He reached for his knife and prepared to run but Shizuo was prepared for it and had him pinned to the wall in no time. Izaya managed to stick him with the knife but instead of being released like he'd hoped Shizuo just cursed and pinned Izaya's hands over his head so he could rip the knife out in peace. Izaya pouted

"Wahh~ Shizu-chan is being a bully today!"

Shizuo just glared

"Shut the fuck up flea. I told you to stay out of my city."

Izaya rolled his eyes

"As I've told you multiple times, this city does not belong to you."

Shizuo pushed him harder into the wall, pressing bruises into the skin of his back and Izaya struggled to appear unaffected. He smirked through the pain

"So are you actually going to do something or are we just going to be here all day~"

Shizuo's face went from angry to calculating and Izaya was almost nervous. Before he could speak Shizuo pressed his body closer, pinning Izaya completely against the wall. Izaya's eyes widened. Shizuo grinned

"I heard an interesting rumor today flea."

Izaya knew instantly what he must be talking about and struggled against the grip on his wrists. There was no way he would let Shizuo-

Fingers suddenly dug into sensitive sides and a noise somewhere between a yelp and a giggle fell from his lips, he hated it but Shizuo was relentless. It wasn't long before Izaya was breathless and gasping, helpless giggles and protests escaped him. He must look like a mess.

Shizuo had done it just to see if it was true and also as a form of revenge, at first anyway. But now... He had Izaya pinned to the wall and Izaya was squirming and whimpering in his grasp.

 _'Fuck why are his giggles cute! God damn it!'_

Shizuo was aroused. It wasn't fair. If he stopped Izaya would inevitably notice (though Shizuo also noticed that Izaya wasn't unaffected by it either but it was most likely an involuntary response.) It was even worse to continue because Izaya was squirming around and it was teasing against Shizuo's erection. Finally, Shizuo couldn't stand it anymore and he cursed quietly and flipped Izaya around so his front was against the wall.

It took Izaya a second to calm down, he was out of breath and he felt almost hyper sensitive. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then he noticed not only his own erection but the hardness pressed to the back of his pants and released his breath in a choked sigh.

"Sh- Shizu-chan?"

He heard Shizuo take a shaky breath and felt the beast press even closer against him. Izaya stiffened as Shizuo nipped lightly at his ear lobe

"Just... Shut the fuck up for a minute."

Slowly Shizuo removed his hand from Izaya's wrists and Izaya lowered them to his sides but didn't move other than that. Shizuo took a deep breath.

"You have one chance to say no and I'll let you go."

Izaya faltered, face red.

"What... exactly would I be saying no to?"

Shizuo's hands fell to his hips and Izaya shuddered. A gentle bite was pressed to the back of his neck.

"If you walk away now neither of us get off. It's not like we're going to have sex."

Izaya nodded at that.

"I rather assumed we wouldn't but I had to be sure. Fine then Shizu-chan, if you're so eager."

Immediately hands found the front of Izaya's jeans and tugged off his belt and pulled down the zipper. Before Izaya could fully react Shizuo's hand was reaching inside to stroke him through his underwear. A gasp crawled up his throat and he bit his lip to keep in his noises. Shizuo was good at this.

Shizuo was officially in to deep. The instant Izaya had made his first infuriatingly cute giggle he'd been lost. As he stroked Izaya he ground his hips into Izaya's ass, pressing kisses and bites up and down Izaya's neck. Izaya was trying to muffle himself but Shizuo could still hear the little gasps and whimpers he let out and it drove him crazy. Heat built up in his stomach and he cursed.

Izaya yelped as he was suddenly spun around to face Shizuo, before he could react hungry lips met his and hands shoved his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Izaya moaned into the kiss as Shizuo stroked over his naked flesh. A whine slipping from his throat when Shizuo let go. Shizuo huffed a small laugh against his lips.

"So impatient~"

And Izaya pouted. But Shizuo deepened the kiss before he could protest. He was too distracted to notice Shizuo ridding himself of pant until Shizuo's erection was ground into his upper thigh and Shizuo moaned lightly. Izaya squirmed when suddenly Shizuo had both his and Izaya's dick in his palm and was sliding his hand over the both of them.

Izaya pulled away from the kiss to moan and Shizuo bit into the junction between neck and shoulder. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and whined.

"I'm gonna-"

His sentence cut off into a whimper. Shizuo smiled

"Go ahead."

Izaya tried to hold on but the heat in his belly had flared to high. The coil snapped and he came with a wail. Shivering and shaking as Shizuo stroked them through it. Shizuo ran his nails down Izaya's sides and over his hips and Izaya couldn't help the way he jerked and yelped at the tickle. That was all it took to send Shizuo over the edge.

Once they'd both caught their breath Izaya smirked

"Who knew Shizu-chan had a thing for tickling~"

Shizuo groaned, resting his forehead on Izaya's shoulder.

"Shut up."

Izaya let out a small giggle and reached to pull his pants up again

"Shizu-chan made me all dirty~ The least you could do is invite me over to let me get cleaned up."

Shizuo smiled

"Sure, wanna come over?"

Izaya pressed a kiss to Shizuo's hair and hummed

"If you insist."


	10. Account name change

**I changed my username**

I figured it was about time, I've had this since I was 13 and seeing as I'm now 19... let's just say my taste in names has changed since then. I'd like you all to join my in saying good bye to **_666darknessangel666_** and say hello to the name I use on _Ao3_ : **_Animeangel1798_** I definitely prefer this to my previous one. I'm hoping to update some fics soon so look forward to that and thank you all for reading!

 **xoxo,**

 **Animeangel1798** _(formerly 666darknessangel666)_


	11. Conveniance

Namie x Izaya (Namie fucks Izaya with a strap-on)

* * *

"On your back, it's my turn tonight."

Izaya met Namie's words with a raised eyebrow

"Well that's no way to seduce a lady Namie-chan~"

Namie just glared at him and Izaya sighed

"You really have no sense of humor."

Namie shot him an impatient look and Izaya smiled. He settled on his back without further comments and let Namie tie his arms to the headboard. She checked that the ribbon wasn't too tight on his wrists then reached for the blindfold. Izaya gave her a pleasant smile

"So, should I call you Onii-chan for now?"

The glare he received in return was vicious and Namie by-passed the blindfold for the gag. Izaya opened his mouth for it with a challenging smile. Teasing Namie was always fun. Once he was gagged Namie smiled and reached for the blindfold again. It covered his eyes and he was completely vulnerable. It didn't really bother him much, he was used to it. They took turns with control every time so this was normal by now. They used each other to scratch their own separate itch. It was easy and convenient so there were no strings attached. They were past the stage of any mistrust at this point as well. Their arrangement was good and they wanted to keep it that way.

To his left Izaya could hear a drawer open. He knew from experience that 2 items had just been pulled out. The lube and Namie's strap on. A soft hand touched his hip and tugged slightly upward. Izaya complied and lifted his hips as Namie slid a pillow underneath for support. The lid on the lube popped open and Namie nudged his knees apart till his legs were spread wide open. There was a long moment of silence then without warning one hand was wrapped around his erection and a finger made a slow thrust into him. Izaya gasped into the gag and his hips twitched, Namie was very good with her hands.

She prepared him slowly and teasingly until Izaya was glad for the gag because otherwise She'd hear the whimpering whines crawling up his throat. She pulled both her hands away just as Izaya was on the brink and Izaya couldn't help the way his hips bucked at the loss. Namie made a condescending noise of amusement and Izaya felt his cheeks heat up. Despite the regularity that they did this She always found a way to make him feel self-conscious.

He took deep calming breath's through his nose, he didn't want to end it so soon. He heard the slide of leather straps over skin and the light gasp from Namie as the clitoral stimulator part of the strap-on pressed against her. Soon enough small fingers were grabbing his thighs and Izaya's leg was lifted onto Namie's shoulder. He let out a shaky breath and Namie tapped his thigh.

"Ready?"

Izaya nodded and immediately Namie thrust inside. Izaya moaned through the gag as the familiar rubber split him open. Namie pulled out once and aimed just right to thrust right against his prostate. Izaya's fingers curled around the ribbons at his wrists and his insides clenched. Namie held still for a moment, because Namie was nothing if not the worst type of tease (not that Izaya wasn't the exact same way.) With no warning Namie pressed a switch on the side of the toy and it began to vibrate. Izaya twitched violently and gave a keening moan into the gag.

Namie took her time turning Izaya into a mess, slowly rolling her hips to get her own pleasure from the toy as Izaya writhed and twitched at the pleasure. She knew that Izaya was right on the edge as his hips shook and tears wet the blindfold. She reached forward to untie the bonds on his hands and then rolled her hips into a vicious thrust that had Izaya wailing into the gag as he came. One hand fisting the blankets the other hand finding Namie's shoulder and squeezing hard.

Namie let him suffer a few more minutes as she rolled her hips into the addictive feeling but then pulled away and flipped off the vibrations. She took off the strap-on and then took of Izaya's gag and blindfold. It was always amusing to see how cute his face looked when he was blissed out. He gave her a slow smile and she frowned back.

"Don't forget you have to finish me off."

Izaya waved a hand at her and stretched like a cat. He sat up and rubbed the left-over moisture from his eyes.

"So, demanding Namie-chan~ Or should I say Onii-chan~"

Namie gave him a warning look and he rolled his eyes. Then before she knew it Izaya had her pinned to the bed. She struggled futilely, Izaya was a lot stronger than he looked. He nuzzled her neck and hear, planting sickeningly sweet kisses up and down her neck. He kept her pinned as those kisses trailed down her belly until he reached her hips. He shot her a heated glance.

"What do you want me to do Onii-chan?"

Namie cursed and gave up her struggles, he let her go at the sign of submission.

"You know what I want."

Izaya hummed and nipped at her hipbone.

"I suppose I do. But I'd rather you say please~"

Namie glared at him but decided it wasn't worth the fight.

"Please."

Izaya gave her a crooked smirk.

"As you wish."

His mouth moved down and suddenly he was licking her clit. Namie moaned lowly as his talented mouth moved over her. He sucked her clit gently into his mouth and teased it with his tongue before dropping lower and licking into her folds. Her hands shot to his hair and she held him there. Groaning at his enthusiastic movements. Fuck but he was good at this. She closed her eyes and imagined Seji. Izaya slid a finger in alongside his tongue and his nose nudged her clit. Just like that she was thrown over the edge of orgasm, gasping and moaning as he kept going. A second orgasm followed the first and he gave her one last lick before pulling away.

Namie panted, hands still buried in his hair and he gave her a smug grin. He leaned up and they shared a kiss, Namie tasting herself on his tongue.

"Did I meet your expectations Onii-chan?"

Namie sighed.

"It was satisfactory. Was it good for you Izaya-kun?"

Something dark flickered behind Izaya's eyes at the name but he still smiled.

"It was great."

Neither of them were here because they wanted to be. It was simple convenience that kept them together. Seji was what Namie was really waiting for and Izaya had Shizuo. Sometimes Namie felt bad for Izaya, she definitely had more of a shot at what she wanted than Izaya did. Seji was straight and didn't hate her. Izaya didn't have that luxury. Izaya stood and began to dress.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

Namie stretched slightly and stood as well.

"No. Seji is coming to visit tomorrow and we're going to the museum."

Izaya nodded, shoulder's drooping almost unnoticeably.

"Till next time then Namie-san."

Namie nodded.

"Till next time."


End file.
